gunna get caught
by Bella Cullen1228
Summary: Edward is in love with Bella and she loves him to, but she is dating Jacob
1. Chapter 1

Bella is dating the the worst player ever. Jacob Black. He been cheating on her with six other girls. He is gonna get caught someday. I'm in love with Bella since 7th grade and now it is Junior year of high school. Bella is also my best friends sister. Jasper Swan. Who is dating my sister. Alice is Bella's best friend. My other brother Emmett is dating Bella's sister Rosalie Swan. We all hate Jacob Black. We try to tell Bella that Jacob is cheating on her but she will not listen to us. Back to realtiy I'm waiting for Bella to get ready for school.  
"Hey Edward!" Bella said. She scared me so I jumped because I was in deep thought.  
"Hey Bells. Whats up?"  
"Not much. Just that Jake has been acting weird lately and he has even cancel some of are dates. Anyway whats up Edward?"  
"Not much to. Just Emmett and Alice getting on my nerves."  
"Oh. We better get off to school. Before Alice go's mad." We got in car and started singing to our favortie song. "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flats.  
I can take the rain off this empty house that don't bother me.  
I take a few tears now and then just let them out.  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me there are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok but thats not what gets me whats hurts the most was being so close having so much to say and watching you walk away and never knowin what could have been not seeing lovin you it what I was tryin to do its hard to deal with the pain of losing you everwhere I go but I doin it its hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone its still harder gettin up gettin dress livin with this regret but I know if do it over I would dream give away all the words that I've safed in my heart that I left unspoken what hurts the most was beinng so close and having so much to say and watch you walk away and never knowin what could have benn and not seeing not loving you is what I was tryin to do what hurts the most was being so close and havin so much to say and watchin you walk away and never knowin what could have been not seein that lovin you is what I was tryin to do not seein taht lovin you is what I was tryin to do Bella can sing but she nevers sings anymore because Jacob she can't which is a lie. When we reach school I parked the car and saw that Bella's face was looking sad.  
"Bells whats wrong?" I asked her.  
"Just wondering why Jake is acting weird lately and its brothering me."  
"Bella I know you don't want hear this, but Jacob is cheating on you with six other girls."  
" I think you are right about that. I'm so stupid." What I'm right? I know I am but she amitted it to me.  
"How do you know?"  
"I saw him with Tanya at his house. Jake always got upset with me cause I would never sleep with him. He said that he loves me but he doesn't."  
"Thats not right he shouldn't get upset with you he should respect you. I'm sorry Bells."  
"I have a something I have to asked you and tell you." She said it a little nervous "What is it?"  
"Edward I love you." 


	2. Chapter 2

She looked at me and started to lean in. Then her lips touch mine I went wild and so did she. Her hands went to my hair and my hands went around her waist. I lick her bottom lip asking to enter. She let me in and our tounges started dancing together. After a few minutes we broke appart.  
"Bella I love you too." Her cheeks were red with blush. I raised my hand and cupped her face she leaned into my hand. We stayed like this for a while then we had to go before Alice finds us. I got out to open Bella's door for her. "Edward how long can we keep this a secert?" she asked me.  
"First we have to talk to Jacob."  
"Oh yeah we do."  
"Lets do that now. Ok?"  
"Ok." We started walking and I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her back so I could look at her.  
"Love, you will be alright. I will be right there beside you the whole time. Just rememnder that I love you."  
"I love you too." She said with a smile. I kissed her lips lightly. The blush was coming up.  
"I love it when you blush."  
We started walking again and we found Jacob making out with Tanya.  
Bella cleared her throat and they look to see who it was.  
"Bella this is not what it looks like." Jacob said like he did nothing wrong.  
"Jacob I know what this is. Tanya I hope you like to seventh girl he has been kissing all year. Jacob you are an idiot. Did you think I wouldn't find out that you were cheating on me? If you did you are so wrong. You are a pig, Jacob."  
"Whatever Bella. You will be lost without me and when you figure that out I will be here waiting for you." Jacob said all serious.  
"You are wrong. Jacob I don't need you and I will not be lost without you. Because I have someone else."  
"Who?"  
"Edward."  
"Really? I don't believe you."  
"Well. We can show if you like Jacob." I said. I would do anything just to kiss Bella again. "Sure."  
"What do you want us to do then Jacob?" Bella said.  
"I want you guys to... make out. If you guys are really going out." That is easy we just did that in my car. Bella look up at me and I started to lean down. Finally our lips touch again. We both went wild again. Her arms were around me neck and mine were around her waist. We broke appart so we could look at Jacob and Tanya.  
"So does that prove that I don't need you Jacob?" Bella asked.  
"Yeah it does." He said in a sad voice.  
"Good. So bye." I said.  
Then we walked off and we found Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie glaring at us. Bella hid behind me. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys. Whats up?" I said they still glared at us. Bella moved from behind me and grabbed my hand in hers. "When this happened?!?!?!?!" Alice yelled at us.  
"This morning. So Alice there no need to yell at us, we were going to tell you when you 


End file.
